Avengers: Age of Ultron
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * * Villains: * ** * Ultron Program ** ** Ultron Sentinels * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Earth-199999 * Sokovia ** Hydra Research Facility * Chitauri base * United States of America ** New York State *** Avengers Tower *** New Avengers Facility * Johannesburg, South Africa * Seoul, South Korea ** U-Gin Research Facility Items: * Iron Man Armor ** Iron Man Armor MK XLIII ** Iron Man Armor MK XLIVMarvel Studios: Assembling a Universe ** Iron Man Armor MK XLV * Captain America's Shield * Hawkeye's Bow and Trick Arrows * Mjolnir * Black Widow's Gauntlets * War Machine Armor MK II * Loki's Sceptre * Infinity Stones ** Mind Gem * Infinity Gauntlet Vehicles: * Quinjet * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Aerial Personnel Transport | Plot = The movie begins with the Avengers attacking a Hydra outpost in Sakovia, in an attempt to retrieve Loki's scepter from Wolfgang Von Strucker. Strucker decides to surrender to the Avengers, seeing that he has no chance of winning. Doctor List however argues that they should try to release the enhanced twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, the sister with telekinetic and telepathic powers, and the brother having the power of super speed. However the twins had already left on their own initiative. They attacked the Avangers but soon left the battle to return to the base. In the battle Hawkeye got hit by an energy cannon in his side. The Hulk however took out the cannon tower. Once the battle is over Natasha talks to the Hulk and her lullaby makes him turn back into Banner. Meanwhile Tony deployed the Iron Legion to evacuate the civilians, enters the Hydra base and subdues List, Strucker and his men. He then start to download all of the research that Strucker had conducted. He found a tunnel that leads to the room where the Scepter is kept. The room also hosts the body of a dead Leviathan and a number of unfinished robots. He's about to grab it when Wanda gives him a vision. In the vision he sees all of the other Avengers lying dead at his feet and alien invasion on its way to destroy the planet. Eventually he snaps out of it and the twins leave. He calls for a hand piece from his Iron Man Mark 43 and grabs the Scepter. The team took the injured Barton back to the Avengers tower in New York. On the way back, Stark asked Thor if he could take a look at the scepter for some days, before it were to return to Asgard. Thor said it was okay. Once back at the tower Maria Hill briefed Steven Rogers on the twins. Barton was but in a machine that could recreate human tissue, created by Helen Cho, a famous genetics researcher and ally of the Avangers. | Cast = * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner ** Lou Ferrigno as voice of Hulk * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James Rhodes * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Paul Bettany as Vision, an A.I. programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to aid the Avengers in fighting Ultron. * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam WilsonCasting revealed on the film poster * Haley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Stellan Skarsgård as Dr. Erik Selvig * James Spader as Ultron, a computer program Tony Stark found in Chitauri technology left behind after their attack on New York City that Stark turned into a sophisticated A.I. * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Kim Soo Hyun as Dr. Helen Cho, a world-renowned geneticist whose work keeps the Avengers fighting. * Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue, a South African arms dealer and former acquaintance of Tony Stark. Julie Delpy portrays a character who trained Black Widow in her youth. Linda Cardellini has been cast in unspecified roles, one of which is a powerful figure from Black Widow's youth. Stan Lee will make a cameo appearance. | Notes = * The title of the film was confirmed at San Diego Comic Con 2013 Gallery Entertainment Weekly Vol 1 1321 Textless.jpg Empire Magazine Vol 1 309 Textless.jpg Entertainment Weekly Vol 1 1359-1360 Textless.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 006.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 007.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 003.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 008.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 001.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 004.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 002.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 005.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art composite poster.jpg Steven Rogers (Earth-199999) and Thor Odinson (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Captain America and Thor Pietro Maximoff (Earth-199999) and Wanda Maximoff (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-199999) and Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Bruce Banner and Tony Stark Natasha Romanoff (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Black Widow Clinton Barton (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Hawkeye Thor Odinson (Earth-199999), Steven Rogers (Earth-199999), Clinton Barton (Earth-199999), Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) and James Rhodes (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Thor, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and Jim Rhodes IMAX posters Avengers Age of Ultron poster 012.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron poster 013.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron poster 014.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron poster 015.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL) New Avengers Trailer Arrives - Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer 2 Clips Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Beauty_Tames_The_Beast Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_We%27ll_Beat_It_Together Marvel%27s_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_-_%22Hulkbuster%22_Clip General The Avengers Age Of Ultron SDCC Teaser (2013) - Marvel Movie HD Comics History 101 Avengers 2 - Who Is The Vision?|Comics History 101 Avengers 2 - Who Is The Vision? The Avengers Age of Ultron Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Marvel Studios - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Avengers Age of Ultron - Special Look Fantastic Four Director Talks Johnny Storm's Race - IGN News Interviews Avengers Age of Ultron - Aaron Taylor-Johnson SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Chris Evans SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Chris Hemsworth SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Cobie Smulders SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Elizabeth Olsen SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - James Spader SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Josh Brolin SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Mark Ruffalo SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Paul Bettany SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Producer Kevin Feige SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Robert Downey Jr. SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Stellan_Skarsgard_On_His_Reaction_To_The_Script Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Scarlett_Johansson_On_Her_Character%27s_Progression Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_-_Aaron_Taylor-Johnson_There%27s_No_Quicksilver_Without_Scarlet_Witch Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Mark_Ruffalo_On_Returning_For_The_Sequel Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Cobie_Smulders_On_The_Dynamic_On_Set Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Elizabeth_Olsen_On_Researching_The_Character_Scarlet_Witch Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Chris_Evans_On_Where_We_Find_The_Avengers_In_This_Film Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Aaron_Taylor-Johnson_On_Joining_The_Cast Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_James_Spader_On_What_Appealed_To_Him_About_The_Character Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Chris_Hemsworth_On_Where_We_Find_Thor_In_This_Film Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Don_Cheadle_On_Working_Together_As_A_Team Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Joss_Whedon_On_Taking_On_The_Sequel Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Robert_Downey,_Jr._On_His_Approach_To_The_Character_In_This_Film Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Samuel_L._Jackson_On_The_Dynamic_Between_The_Cast Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Jeremy_Renner_On_What_Appealed_To_Him_About_The_Character Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Paul_Bettany_On_Joining_The_Cast_As_Vision | Trivia = | Links = Marvel films |ScreenplayWriters = Joss Whedon}}